


Uraraka Takeshi - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Yamamoto Takeshi is Uraraka Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: Ochako's view of the eldest Uraraka sibling and how he fits into her life.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Uraraka Takeshi - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

When Ochako holds the ball in hand, she wishes her brother were beside her as he'd mastered his quirk to be used in tandem with a baseball and he'd get a kick out of being able to test it here without limits.

She easily uses her quirk until the reader in her teacher's hand reads infinity and she grins in pride.

Ochako considers herself athletically inclined considering how much she stuck to Takeshi in their youth so while her scores aren't number one she's doing great and the boost of being able to use her quirk is amazing!

She wishes her older brother to suddenly appear and join in.

Ochako was having a pretty great time until Deku was suddenly tied up with the scary guy who kept yelling "Die!" and suddenly it wasn't as fun.

It was scary until her teacher announced no one was being expelled and the half-day was over since they'd skipped the ceremony. 

She excitedly ran through the door of her temporary housing and was greeted with her brother eagerly asking about her first day.

She told him all about it until there was nothing left to say, afterward Takeshi declared a feast which had Ochako practically jumping in her seat.

"Don't forget to call mom and dad. They want to hear about it too."

On her second day she was a bit disappointed at how normal everything was until All Might came in through the door like a normal person!

The training was wild and her battle resulted in collateral and Deku getting worryingly hurt but she couldn't help her pride at winning and using a cool move inspired by Takeshi's baseball form.

Ochako loved coming in every day and excitedly talking about school, her friends, and especially hero class.

Takeshi loved to hear about it too, encouraging her at every step and comforting her when she felt she fell a bit short.

It was great until she returned from an attack on the school.

Takeshi had gently handed her the phone with their parents' panicked voices echoing through before letting her know he was going to blow off some steam practicing with the bat.

She remembered her brother getting too stressed and staying out until four in the morning and returning exhausted and covered in bruises that she didn't understand.

She took the phone and tearfully explained what happened.

Her brother was there the next morning with breakfast and a lunch before asking if she wanted anything from his part time work.

Ochako decided to overlook the bruise that peeked out from under his school uniform and requested some mochi from the shop beside his work.

Takeshi teased her that his work made decent mochi but relented that the cool powder rolled ones offered a nice variety.

As Ochako scrolled through the morning news, waiting for her stop, she skimmed past a report of a group of small time villains being attacked.

When Ochako announced her participation in the sports festival, her brother was equally fired up.

They had doubled their energy and Takeshi had grabbed a ball and bat and guided her through the night until they were at a clearing that was big enough for them to use their quirks.

It was an incredible time for her as she swung the bat into a miss.

Her brother was doubly the competitive she was and she adored it!

They spent the night playing until Takeshi declared it her bedtime even though such a thing didn't exist.

On their way home they stopped by a stall and picked up a late night snack that had Ochako feeling full and sleepy.

A third of the way home left and her brother stopped her and crouched in front of her.

She blushed, remembering the last time she'd ridden on his back had been when she was ten and was about to protest when Takeshi pouted.

"I have to do it before you get too big. I'm a big brother, you have to."

Ochako blushed but decided it would be fine.

She was asleep before they reached their door.

When she came back home, she was greeted with a terrifying sight. 

It took Ochako a bit too long to recognize her parents rushing her but her brother's calming laugh following them gave her brain the spark it needed to catch up.

"Ochako!"

She greeted her parents in surprise, demanding to know why there were there.

"We got worried when you called us. We were going to visit on your break but Takeshi told us to visit for a few days instead."

Ochako frowned, "But work-!"

Takeshi laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it can be a vacation for everyone. We can visit some cool places and I can get us a discount at work."

Ochako feels bad about how excited she is.

Over the rest of the day she recounts her time at the sports festival and gets even more excited over her fight with Bakugou.

"He took it so seriously that it really pushed me. I think I should study how to fight more efficiently so next time I can kick his butt!"

Takeshi nodded his understanding.

"That guy looked like a shark! But I'm sure he's a kitten. That type needs to compete against someone worth their time and he couldn't have picked someone better than you! You're going to kick his butt to the moon."

They talked well into the night and even the morning.

It was an amazing break for her.

Being surrounded by her family was the best!

When Ochako told Takeshi about the exam he laughed at her until she was a balloon on the ceiling, bright red and unable to come down.

"Deku seems like a nice kid for you to date."

She didn't come down until her brother caught her and forced her down.

Her internship has Gun Head applauding her focus and display of skill.

She grins and says her older brother is the one who taught her and if he had a sword she could show off something neat!

He doesn't have one but she shows him with an umbrella someone left behind and Gun Head worriedly explains a technique like that is meant to kill without an incredible amount of discipline so he'd rather she stay away from that style.

When Ochako brings down Toga, her blood is frozen at a disturbingly familiar expression before her blood is stolen.

The face of a killer wasn't something she'd seen before so there had been no connection.

And now that she knew it was impossible not to think of the past expressions her brother made in his anger.

She knows what Deku is planning and can't bring herself to go with them to rescue Bakugou,

There's too much risk and she doesn't have the confidence that she'd be any help.

Worse of all she feels terrible for being unable to go along regardless.

With the new dorm system she was now left with a space by herself and she isn't fond of it until she realises it's not so lonely.

There's a whole area filled with the girls she befriended and a whole area where she can relax with her whole class and it comes with tuition!

She spends the first week calling her brother before bed, sure he's feeling lonely as she is.

It doesn't get her too down and she feels less anxious when they start practicing super moves! 

It's cool to see everyone working at it and the support students are just as crazy as her class.

Hatsumei is always an experience but there's a nice guy that seems to be able to handle her and they make an amazing pair.

When she learns that the guy is Bakugou's twin she feels her loneliness doubled.

Why did that guy get to be so close to his brother when she was left alone?

Her call ends up twice as long that night.

The festival is amazing and she's excited that someone suggested they record it.

She shared it with her family immediately, rewatching it before realizing a tall head in the crowd looks especially familiar.

Once she's out of costume and looking for her friend group she's captured in a hug.

"That was amazing!"

Ochako grins her face off even when Takeshi says he can only stay a bit.

Knowing someone she adored saw the outcome of all the work she'd put into practicing made her glow.

She spends all the time she can with him before he leaves and goes in search of her friends.

"Oh, sorry."

She looks at the man who bumped her and blinks.

"It's okay. It's a bit crowded."

The man nods, before looking around.

"Sorry. I'm a bit lost can you tell me where the picture booth is?"

Ochako gave her best instructions before heading off into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Bakugou Hayato [Arc 1] | Next: Kirishima Lambo [Arc 1]


End file.
